Zephyr/Patch History
*Zephyr's Tail Wind will now terminate early if you fly into a wall or similar (similar to Rhino Charge). ;Target Fixation - Tail Wind Augment - Zephyr *Remove buff after 2 seconds of being on the ground, instead of immediately *Damage increase per target hit *Adjusted the holster position of Warfans, Polearms, Scythes and Staffs on Zephyr Prime. *Fixed being able to hold 1 to charge Zephyr’s Tail Wind and cast Airburst before the charge animation starts, causing you to get stuck. *Fixed issues where Zephyr could get stuck in bad animations. *Fixed being perpetually stuck in Zephyr's Dive Bomb animation when jumping through a Conduit in the same animation. *Fixed Shotgun Scrambus projectiles not being deflected by Zephyr's Turbulence. *Fixed broken Zephyr movement animations after casting Tail Wind and then Turbulence or Tornado while moving. *Fixed Zephyr's Turbulence doing a lousy job at deflecting Drekar Elite Lancer shots. *Fixed an issue with Zephyr's animations when hovering. *Fixed Zephyr not entering her Bleedout state when charging up Tail Wind or hovering in the air with Tail Wind and becoming downed. *Zephyr Prime introduced. *Fixed a case where using Tail Wind hover and hitting a ceiling immediately causes Zephyr to remain grounded and enter hover when she moves. *You can now dodge/roll out of Zephyr's Tail Wind hover! This change also fixes getting locked out of all other actions for the duration of Tail Wind if a dodge/roll was initiated while charging. *Fixed Zephyr's Tornados remaining indefinitely if player goes into a bleedout and then self Revives. *Fixed a script error when casting Zephyr's Tail Wind ability. *Energy cost of Zephyr's Air Burst is now halved while in air. *Increased the speed of Zephyr's Air Burst projectile. *Increased the speed of Zephyr's Tornado tracking to move quicker to your aim point. *Removed Zephyr's Turbulence loop sound and lowered hover loop volume. *Fixed a crash when killing a Volatile Runner (or enemy that exploded on death) trapped inside Zephyr's Tornado by shooting the Tornado. *Fixed Zephyr's Air Burst not increasing the size of your Tornado as a Client. *Tail Wind **Combined into a single ability with Dive Bomb. Can be charge cast on the ground, launching Zephyr into the air where she then hovers. In the air, Tail Wind still flies in whatever direction you're looking, and Dive Bomb activates if cast while looking straight down. **Tail Wind now costs half as much energy when cast in the air, free if cast while hovering. **Tail Wind does more damage. **Changed Dive Bomb augment into a Tail Wind augment - now reads: “Each enemy hit increases Tail Wind damage by 25%. Damage resets upon landing.” **Dive Bomb can now fire on slight angles, as long as you're looking mostly down. *Turbulence **Turbulence now has a new unique animation and sound! *Air Burst **New ability replacing Dive Bomb. A projectile that causes an AoE burst on contact, ragdolling enemies. Can be fired into Tornadoes to make them bigger. ***Please note that Air Burst may be tweaked more after feedback. *Tornado **Now spawn where player is aiming and can be steered. The closest tornado will move to your aimpoint, meaning you can move them around. Tornado damage type now determined by largest amount of elemental damage absorbed, instead of last type absorbed. Tornadoes do a better job of keeping enemies captured, and shooting Tornadoes will do damage to enemies trapped inside. You can also now recast Tornado, similar to Hydroid's Tentacle Swarm. **Changed Tornado's default damage type from Magnetic to Physical. **Clarification: holding aim (default RMB) is required to steer Tornadoes. *Excluded Reactant and Index Point pickups from Tornado. *'Conclave': Increased speed and damage of Tailwind. *Fixed an aggressive screenshake for Clients when the host casts Tornado. *Fixed Turbulence not deflecting bullets from hitscan weapons while in mid-air. *Zephyr's Tornado post FX and camera shake will only be visible to the caster. *'Augment': Reduced the post FX of Tornadoes when the Augment is equipped. *Tornado and Dive Bomb will no longer ragdoll boss-type enemies. *Tailwind will no longer be able to knockdown boss-type enemies. *Fixed an error causing Grineer Ramparts to ignore Turbulence *Tailwind will no longer have a 'power in use' error between casts. *'Conclave': Increased the damage of Dive Bomb. *Fixed Dive Bomb FX lingering underwater when using Archwing. *'Conclave': Zephyr is now available for use in Conclave. *Fixed the Fusion MOA's lasers creating bad visual effects when striking Turbulence. *Reverted the change to Turbulence introduced in . *Fixed Turbulence affecting enemies outside of its range. *Fixed Turbulence not properly deflecting some ranged attacks against hit-scan enemies. *Fixed an issue causing the UI to freeze after Zephyr casts Tornado. *Turbulence visual effects will look slightly more transparent when cloaked. *'Augment': Tornado - *Fixed an issue on Grineer Forest tilesets on where players using Zephyr can float above the level using Tail Wind, but then become unable to get back to the ground. *Fixed Tornado causing FPS issues on lower-end PCs. *Fixed Syandanas clipping through Zephyr's clothing and armor. *Fixed Tornado not properly sucking up all eligible enemies. *Fixed Tornado climbing into the air to chase enemies already being tossed into the air. *Fixed scale and placement of Targis Prime armor when used on Zephyr. *Fixed issue with host migration in Archwing Missions where players using Zephyr are no longer able to move. *'Augment': Added a 3 second delay on players losing Mod buff once stepping out of range of Turbulence. *Fixed Turbulence not being dispelled when entering a Nullifier Crewman's shield. *'Augment': Turbulence - *'Augment': Reduced pull distance and increased pull force on Zephyr's Dive Bomb Augment Mod. *Fixed issue that caused Zephyr suddenly stopping mid air due to physics bug. *Fixed an issue with gravity building up during repeated casts of Tail Wind. *Fixed Zephyr's gravity reduction being removed after using Dive Bomb or melee attacks. *Fixed Zephyr's passive low-gravity not working. Not yet fixed. *Fixed issue with the Damage Output of Divebomb. *'Augment': Dive Bomb - *Improved physics on Zephyr's helmet in an attempt to lower extreme object movement. *Fixed weird ragdoll animation on enemies being killed by Tornado that could cause missions dependent on killing enemies to not complete or move on. *Fixed Melee Slamming during Tail Wind not using Melee weapon if you were in melee equip mode. *Reduced the visibility of Turbulence to address performance concerns. *Tweaked the ability and energy visuals on Zephyr. *Fixed Client side Zephyrs not having lowered gravity after a host migration. *Tweaked Zephyr's cast sounds. *Improved the performance of Tornado ability. *Improved Dive Bomb ability by making it emanate slightly above ground allowing it to more effectively hit nearby targets. *Fixed Zephyr being able to get onto the Obstacle course without activating the switch. *Improved audio mixing for Turbulence. *Fixed issues with Zephyr ability descriptions. *Fixed Tornado being able to ragdoll harder enemies (Minibosses like Stalker, etc). The Tornado will still deal DOT, but it won't ragdoll. It is now consistent with other ragdoll-esque powers. *Zephyr abilities added to Codex/Enemy drops. *Fixed Zephyr Tornado ability to properly switch appearance with damage type. *Fixed some FX bugs with Zephyr. *Fixed remaining issues with Turbulence letting most shots through. *Fixed issue with Turbulence letting most shots through even when maxed and rarely redirecting. *Fixed issue where Dive Bomb does not deal damage. *Improved Turbulence shield to provide better protection from distant enemies. *FX Tweaks to Turbulence to improve visibility. *Fixed location and position of Emblems on Zephyr Warframe. *Zephyr now has Agile/Noble idle stances. *Reduced Zephyr's research costs at Moon Tier. *Introduced. }} Last updated: Category:Zephyr Category:Tabview